


Early Mornings

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ClingyInnit, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Tommy is just having one of those days, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a wee bit of angst, i'm definitely projecting, idk why I made cereal the breakfast item since I haven't have cereal in months but whatever, its literally so short IM SORRY, just wholesome bros being bros, this isn't shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have moved in together and being young stars, things can get a bit overwhelming. It's a good thing Tommy doesn't have to stream today, he'd much rather just chill with his best friend.(READ NOTES-they are important. This isn't shipping, that's weird champ.)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 197





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Wow, so another fucking fic- I have never written so much in so little time and I've still got more fics lined up to release.
> 
> Anyway, This is not meant to be shipping. Both Tommy and Tubbo have stated they are uncomfortable with it and if they ever say they are uncomfortable with fics in general they this will be taken down. Plain and simple. :)
> 
> That being said, I hope you love, NOW READ!!!!!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

Warm rays of light filter through the blinds of the window. The soft blues and greys of the walls are illuminated orange, bright and contrasting.

Tommy rolls over in his bed, pulling the cushiony comforter over his bed-head. 

He just woke up and he is absolutely  _ not _ ready to face the world today. 

He can feel a mild headache coming on, pounding on his skull. At least he didn’t have to stream today. It would be so awful to have to be loud today, he thinks. It was just one of those days where staying inside with Tubbo and doing nothing but relaxing was the only sane option. Somewhere far off he can hear light, padding footsteps.

_ Tubbo must be up. _

Despite really wanting to stay in bed and sleep the looming melancholy off, he knows at least being near Tubbo will make him feel better. So, slowly pulling his sheets off his head, Tommy’s sleep-ridden eyes try to adjust to the harsh lighting. He stares at his ceiling, subconsciously analysing the few cracks that run across the white plaster while he waits for his vision to clear.

Once it does, Tommy lets out a huff and sits up, swinging his legs to hang off the edge of his bed. He sits there for a minute or two to let the tension from moving too quickly subside. He then stands up, slowly this time, and walks, languid, to his bedroom door. He pauses with his hand loosely hanging on the door handle. 

He  _ really _ doesn’t want to move. 

Knowing Tubbo is right downstairs and not up here in his room gives him enough sense to open the door and slump down the haul and down the steps.

He turns the corner at the bottom step, trudging into the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes to get used to the even brighter kitchen area, he looks around. Tubbo is standing there, still in his purple pajama pants and a teal hoodie, cupboard open and looking up. Tommy vaguely remembers their cereal is in that one.  _ Right, it’s morning. _

The brunette turns to him after hearing Tommy sigh. “Hi, Tommy! Good morning.”

Tommy gives him his best grimace for talking so loud so early. Tubbo gives him a smile.

With a huff, Tommy leisurely makes his way over to his friend and roommate. He debates whether or not he wants a hug and decides, after realizing how cool it is, that he does. Tommy wraps his arms around the shorter teen from behind, resting his chin on top of his head. Tubbo seems to stiffen for a second but quickly relaxes, patting a hand on Tommy’s arm that is now slung around his middle. He keeps it there, leaving small circles with his thumb.

“Tired?” He questions, quieter this time.

Tommy mumbles a ‘yeah’, closing his eyes. He feels Tubbo shake slightly with laughter. He is very warm in his hoodie and Tommy is very grateful. 

A small thump sounds out and he opens an eye to peak at the direction of the noise. A cereal box sits on the counter.

Tommy closes his eyes again and just stands there, listening to Tubbo open another cabinet and place down two ceramic bowls. He tugs faintly at Tommy’s wrist, signaling they need to move. They do, shuffling a bit to the left so Tubbo can open a drawer and pull out two spoons. Tommy hears him set them down in the bowls, clinking. 

Everything is quiet for a moment. He can feel the AC on his neck. It’s a bit cold, but nice.

After a minute he feels a little confused as to why Tubbo seems to have stopped making them cereal, but his sleepy brain tells him it’s because he’s being held in place.

_ Oh, right. _

Begrudgingly, because he is very relaxed but also really wants breakfast, he unlatches himself from Tubbo and goes to sit at the kitchen island. Tubbo mutters something that sounds a little disappointed but takes his opportunity to grab the milk from the fridge and set it on the island along with the bowls, food, and spoons.

“You first.” He says, taking the stool next to Tommy.

The blond takes hold of the cereal box and pours himself some then puts the same amount in Tubbo’s bowl. The brunette does the same with the milk and soon they are eating. 

Tommy is absentmindedly swinging his leg. The air from the AC is now on his face, a bit of a refreshing chill to stir him awake. His eyes slip closed one final time and he chews slowly. He feels Tubbo’s ankle hook his own. They both swing their legs lazily, peaceful white noise and the sweet smell of sugary cereal soothing their senses.

Tommy smiles softly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My old best friend from like 3rd grade would do the ankle thing with me at lunch and it's such a fond memory I included it. Like I said in the tags, PROJECTING-
> 
> Anywho, I hope you had a nice bit of peace reading this cuz the next one is gonna be lowkey sad again-
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
